Directive
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Robots weren't supposed to have feelings. Weren't supposed to fall in love. They weren't supposed to question their directive. Yet, EVE can't help but do so as she watches the injured Wall-E selflessly hand her the plant. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wall-E but I'd love a miniature M-O to clean up my room!**

A/N: Firstly this is the best movie ever! I went to see it first with my little brother and sister and I embarrassed them so much they denied all family ties. I kept giggling and laughing at everything. I went for the second time on my own and I spent the whole time just savouring the music. There's a lot of flute involved in it, and since I'm currently learning flute it was nice to hear the different pitches. I can only play two or three notes from the movie so far. Secondly I felt like it was a message, "Take care of our planet!" because no one is going to do it for us. We have to take matters into our own hands. Again, the most brilliant movie I have ever seen and really tugs to the deepest parts of your soul, especially the music.

Enjoy...

--

**-Directive-**

She wasn't sure anymore where her loyalties lay. EVE had a duty to the Axiom, to the captain, to all the humans on board to retrieve the plant enabling them to go home. She had seen the pure joy and excitement on the captain's face when she had delivered the small green object. EVE did not know much about human feelings and emotions but she knew longing when she saw it. These people wanted to go home. She had to finish her purpose.

Her directive.

However, there was Wall-E. Her little bundle of energetic fit and love. It felt so strange to be near him or to see him dance and play. Like her system was overloading with the sheer magnitude of feelings. Robots weren't supposed to feel. Weren't supposed to love and be sad, and happy, and hundreds of other things mixed up into one hard rive.

EVE loved and adored him. He had put his life in danger to rescue her, to keep her safe, to assist in her directive. The small green plant in Wall-E's trash compactor was the sign of that.

She'd just finished showing him the last of the hardware and to her chagrin he'd denied all of them. Faintly EVE heard M-O sigh and saw his eyes droop slightly. Wall-E had touched the hearts of everyone he'd met, mechanical or not. The pain was so real, like a laser cutting through her. She turned frantically about searching for a solution.

Wall-E opened his trash compactor suddenly and EVE saw the familiarity of a small little brown boot, the plant sitting snugly inside it. One thought sprung up in her mind. She could finish her purpose. The thought suddenly seemed bitter and unfair and she closed her eyes briefly to chase off the sight of the plant.

"D-directive." Wall-E croaked handing the boot over. M-O looked sympathetic and wheeled himself to EVE's side.

EVE took it wordlessly studying the thing in her hands as though she could not believe what she was seeing. It looked so small, so frail just like her beloved seemingly gasping on the floor. With decided finality, she shook her head and threw it over her sleek white shoulder, holding up her fin.

M-O and Wall-E looked at her in surprise as EVE held up her hand and 'smiled'.

"Directive." and she didn't know how true her words were. She wanted him to be her directive. To make him as happy as he had made her. To grant his wish of holding her hand. The only thing he had ever asked from her during their crazy adventure.

Wall-E held up his own robotic arm and then pushed her hand away. EVE was shocked. He ambled his way to the fallen plant, past her, groaning and moaning as he did. She followed warily behind him. Wall-E turned and held up the boot once more.

"Eaaaarth." he groaned in broken speech. EVE took the boot again, feeling her entire world falling around her.

Wall-E held up another object and she recognised it to be the lighter that she had been so fascinated by on earth. He flicked it open and a small flame erupted merrily from its tip. EVE felt her whole _universe _imploding with his gesture. She glanced at the plant in her arms. She needed to help the humans. Wait… was there another side to this.

"Earth?" EVE asked uncertainly.

"Earth." Wall-E confirmed holding one of his eyes aloft and then letting it droop. He made them move up and down much like the last time he had repaired them. Eve suddenly understood.

"Earth! Earth!" her eyes changed into happy little crescent moons. She hoisted Wall-E into her arms and deposited the plant into his trash compactor.

"M-O!" Wall-E groaned and the small cleaning bot shook himself awake.

"Wall-E!"

He attached himself to Wall-E's hook and EVE aimed at one of the holes that the garbage was falling from over their heads. With mastered precision, she blew it wide open and took off at break-neck speed.

She needed to finish her directive. If not for the humans then for her love, Wall-E.

--

A/N: My best friend and I love robot love. I was over at her house one day and we were screaming "ROBOT LOVE!" so loud after having seen the trailer on Youtube, that her mum came in and started just staring at us. That was one fun sleepover! I love EVE she's so dedicated to what she does.

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
